What You're Going To Do
by Houseketeer
Summary: House finds Cameron on the hospital roof, contemplating a proposal of marriage.SMUT.


Cameron hears the door to the roof open behind her, but doesn't turn. Leaning against the railing, she takes a long, deep drag off her cigarette, and slowly exhales, resting her head on her free ring finger.

"Clearly not your first time smoking." House is behind her.

"First time since high school." She takes another hit, holds the smoke in her mouth, breathes it out. He is here, and that means, "You know."

"I know."

She looks down at her left hand, holding the lit cigarette, stares at her (for now?) naked ring finger. '_I need to think about it.'_

"And you're here to be you." She turns to face him. "You want to fuck with me, not to fuck me." They stare each other down for a silent moment. She turns back to lean on the railing again, and he joins her there. "Say what you came here to say."

He gives a half shake of his head. "I came to see what you're going to do."

She smokes, a fast angry inhalation. "You don't know? Don't you always know what everyone is going to do?"

"I'll know as soon as you do. You have no idea what you're going to do."

"What if I just--" She tosses the cigarette over the edge, and they watch the lit end fall into the darkness. Immediately she is reaching for the pack, raising it in a silent question and he nods. She pulls out two with her impossibly delicate fingers, lights them both at once in her mouth, and hands him one.

They look straight ahead, at the night. "Cameron." (Her stomach flips every time he says her name) "Cameron, you don't love him."

She doesn't miss a beat, "No, I love you." There is a hard edge to her tone, she is dangerous. "I love you I love you I love you--" She trails off, and they both hear what she doesn't say, '_and I can't take anymore.'_

He whispers, "Then don't do it."

"That's not enough."

"I was wrong, you've decided."

Her eyes close, and everything _hurts_ because she realizes he's right, she has.

"You've decided to be miserable," he adds.

She wants to cut him with words, hurt him back. "I was already miserable."

'_You already made me miserable_.'

He steps behind her and slides a hand up her inner thigh.

"This again? A hundred dollars says you won't make it to my panties; you never do."

He never has.

But just because she said that, he can this time. Like a dare. He grips her thong in a fist, ('_easiest hundred I ever made')_ making his knuckles slide against her, already so wet. He pulls the panties down. She lifts her right foot just enough to step out of them, to spread her legs a little further. He takes this as consent to have all her.

He wants all of her.

She can hear the rustle and clink behind her; he is opening his pants. She would like to turn and look, drop to her knees on the rough gravel and take his cock in her mouth. But she is afraid to scare him off, so she looks ahead, white knuckles gripping the railing. She feels bloodless, everything is rushing to engorge her for him. She silently thanks providence for something to hold on to.

Now she feels him behind her, his hands sweep up her thighs lifting her skirt. She feels his hot, hard prick trailing, grazing the skin of her backside. He slides the head of his cock along her slick channel, and she squeezes her eyes shut and thinks, '_I could come just from that don't stop._'

The head of him presses against her entrance--House is so much bigger than he is. As he slowly forces in, his name falls from her lips as if he has pushed it out of her. "House," she breathes.

He starts to slide in and out; his fingers squeeze into her waist (there will be bruises). With every stroke she hears him grunt (pain?) and his thighs hit her ass. The most erotic thing she has ever heard.

She lets go and bends her left arm so her foream is supporting all her weight. So she can stare at her (forever?) naked ring finger. So she can slip her right hand under her skirt.

This alteration is not lost on him, and he fucks her _harder_. He is commanding. "Cameron. You will not."

"_Oh_ god."

"Cameron." He is moving faster, looking down and watching himself come out, absolutely slick with her wetness and shining in the dark. "Cameron."

"_Oh_god _oh_god."

He feels her come, her arm moving furiously to rub her clit as he fucks her. She is still quaking around him, still riding it. "Tell me what you're going to do: what will you say to say to him."

"Oh fuck!" Her arm buckles and now she is resting her chest against the wall, drenching him with her juices. "I can't marry you."

He is so close. "Cameron, again."

"I can't marry you!" She yells it into the night.

Behind her he groans loudly, pours hot come into her. He wraps his arms around her, holds her while he shrinks inside her. Suddenly he turns her in his arms and crushes his mouth against hers, licks her tongue. "Next time we won't even have to mention him." His hand on her cheek pulls her face to rest against his chest, and he kisses her forehead.

FIN


End file.
